


Lookin out for you

by Molliartytho



Series: Fluff Friday prompts [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M, They are so in love, and need each other, bucky is just taking care of him alright, pre-serum steve, so many fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 23:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6097429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molliartytho/pseuds/Molliartytho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's raining and Bucky is being an over-protective jerk again</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lookin out for you

Steve Rogers was three things right now. He was soaking wet, he was extremely frustrated, and he was ready for his boyfriend to get over himself and get his ass back into their apartment.

It had all started that morning.

It was chilly outside and Bucky made him take his jacket when they left. That was fine. All fine. He always did that.

Another thing he always did was throw his arm over his shoulder as they walked down the street. So that was fine, even though he held him a little closer than usual and Steve knew it was because it was cold outside.

The man thought if the wind even touched Steve he’d die of a cold.

He was fine, honestly.

Then it started raining. They were halfway to the store and he heard Bucky curse first and start to pull him into an alley.

“Shit Stevie we gotta get you home.” Bucky muttered and started planning the shortest route home in his head.

“Buck, c’mon we’re halfway there let’s just get to the store and…”

“No way, you’re gunna catch your death we’re heading back home.” Bucky said like it was absolute and final and Steve had no say.

“Bucky seriously I’m fine let’s go!” Steve said, a little irritated at him for trying to make decisions for him. Steve felt his irritation grow when Bucky spun him around so he’d start walking back towards their apartment building.

Bucky slipped off his jacket and started holding it over Steve’s head like an umbrella.

“Yeah we’re goin. Home. You ain’t getting sick again so hurry it up and let’s get movin.” He said, while the worry was clear in his voice, but he said it like a command.

Steve planted his feet, folded his arms and huffed. He hated the rain. It was cold and wet and he probably _was_ going to get sick if he stayed in it much longer. But Bucky was being a jerk and pushing him around like he hated.

“Stop it Buck. I’m fine and I’m going to the store to do what we came out to do.” He turned and started walking the other direction, but Bucky was faster and grabbed him around the waist.

“Give the stubborn a rest, will ya punk? M’ just tryin to look out for you.” Bucky says, frustration clear in his voice.

Steve’s whole body was shaking now from how cold it was. They were both soaking wet now and cranky.

“Well stop being a jerk about it for a minute okay? I’m fine! Let go’a me!” Steve argued, too cold to even start fighting him for reals.

“No way, I’m getting you home and then you can fight me about this.” Bucky argued and all but dragged him back to the apartment. Steve didn’t fight him mostly because he was so cold he couldn’t seem to move his arms like he wanted to.

“You don’t have to treat me like I can’t take care of myself Bucky!” Steve snapped at him when they finally got home and Bucky let go of him.

He regretted it the minute he said it because Bucky looked like someone hit him in the face.

“Well damn Steve didn’t know you hated it so much when I take care of you. Guess I’ll just stop then!” and then like the dramatic person he is he stormed off back into the rain.

Steve didn’t dare go after him. For multiple reasons. One was that they both knew Bucky would always take care of Steve, even if he didn’t want him to. And two was that Steve was shaking too bad to move, he needed to warm up a little first. Curse his stupid frail mini body.

That’s how he ended up frustrated, soaking wet and waiting for Bucky to get back home.

Steve had managed to get his wet shirt off and was working on his pants but his fingers weren’t working like he wanted them to be. He kept cursing and shivering so much his whole body shook.

It hadn’t been more than fifteen minutes when Bucky came in with a bag from the store. All the things they went out to get earlier were in it. That and more medicine for when Steve inevitably got sick again.

“Steve?” Bucky called hesitantly as he walked inside the door and headed to put things away in the kitchen.

“B-Bedroom...” came the reply. Bucky cursed quietly.

“Stevie you alright?” he asked as he walked in the room to find Steve curled up with two blankets, still shivering because he couldn’t get warm.

“P-peachy.” Steve ground out through clasped teeth.

“Shit Steve I’m sorry I just… this is why I wanted to get you out of the rain.” Bucky said, already taking his shirt and pants off so he could slip into the bed with Steve and warm him up. Steve shifted closer to him and his warmth and let out a small breath at the temperature difference between them.

“I know…M’sorry I just…” Steve started but then couldn’t continue because he was burying his face into Bucky’s chest to get his nose warm again.

“No…No I’m sorry I tried to make you come back and didn’t talk to you first about it. You can take care’a yourself and I know that…I just worry about you, punk. Just tryin to keep you safe and healthy is all…can’t blame a guy for getting worried when _you’re_ the fella he’s in love with.” Bucky rested his chin on top of Steve’s head and sighed quietly.

This wasn’t the first time they’d had this argument/apology session. Maybe he was a little to overprotective and maybe he was a jerk about it sometimes. He did it because he cared and loved the guy. That wasn’t going to change any time soon.

“I know Buck…thanks for lookin out for me. Now shut up and keep me warm.” Steve muttered, snuggling up real close to him.

Bucky huffed out a laugh and tightened his hold around him. He’d always be there to keep Steve warm.


End file.
